Traitor
by BlendInTheDarkness
Summary: He cleared his throat, desperately trying to say his last words. Axel leaned closer, his eyesight blurred by tears. Roxas coughed, and then whispered his last word. "Traitor."


**Hey, this is my first fanfic! This is really just an idea I came up with the other day and just had to type up. It was done within 20 minutes...but then I took another hour to decide whether to post it or not :)**

**Pleeeaaase review- I want to know if this is any good and if I should write any more stuff like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, blah de blah.  
**

A cool breeze drifted through the abandoned town, stirring the still air. Footsteps echoed down a dark alley, and a hooded figure appeared. The figure was slim and tall- his face was shadowed in his hood.

"Of course we get the icky jobs," the figure muttered, looking both ways. He pulled his hood off of his head to reveal spiky red hair and emerald green eyes. A shorter figure appeared by his side, his hood off as well, revealing spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Icky?" the blonde asked skeptically. "Axel, hunt down murderers and interrogate them almost every day. What makes this job any worse?"

Axel paused thoughtfully. "Didn't he break the deal with Xemnas?"

"Well, yeah," The blonde, Roxas, said quietly, running his hand along the stone wall. "He made a deal with Xemnas a while ago. He would bring Xemnas weapons he normally wouldn't be able to get, and in turn he would get money. Xemnas paid him beforehand to get an especially important weapon, and he never showed up with it. He was given a total of a month to trade off. When he didn't follow the deal, we were sent in to exterminate him."

Axel chuckled, tucking a hand into one of the pockets on his black cloak. "It always amazes me how you, the lowest ranked member, manages to know this while I don't," he said, amused.

Roxas shrugged, still running his hand along the wall. "It's not my fault that I pay attention at the meetings and you don't."

Axel just hummed in agreement, looking at Roxas. "Whatcha doin?"

Roxas let out a small noise of irritation. "Looking for an indentation in the wall. He probably has a hidden safehouse around here somewhere," Roxas said, referring to the small houses criminals often built to hide from police and other unwanted visitors. "I do this every time."

Axel just laughed. "I'm just trying to make conversation, jeez. This town is starting to give me the creeps."Roxas didn't answer, just continued to walk down the empty street, his hand tracing invisible lines on the wall. Axel sighed awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his hooded neck. "So…I heard you're planning on leaving the Organization.

Roxas stiffened. "I was considering it," he muttered, tilting his head away from his friend.

Axel let out a noise of frustration. "Why would you want to leave?"

Roxas sighed, his hand pausing on the wall. "The Organization has nothing to offer me," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"You think this is some sort of temporary thing?" Axel hissed furiously, his voice slowly rising in anger. "You can't just leave, Roxas. You've been in the Organization for years; you think they're just going to let you go?"

Roxas's head jerked up abruptly, and he turned to look at Axel with icy blue eyes. "I'm leaving Axel," he snarled. "Get over it. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Axel froze, startled by the sudden change of temperament. He opened his mouth to say something back when a sickly sweet voice interrupted him.

"Well, it's nice to know you made up your mind," the voice said from above the pair. Both of them looked up in confusion.

There was no one there.

"What the hell?" Roxas muttered, still looking for the source of the voice. "That almost sounded like-"

BANG.

A gunshot rang out through the silent air, making both Roxas and Axel jump. Beside Axel, Roxas stiffened in fear, looking at a bullet that was lodged in the stone centimeters away from his head. Both of them were frozen, waiting for the source of the bullet and voice to reveal himself.

But no one stepped forward.

"Axel was that-"

BANG.

Another gunshot rang out, and seconds later Roxas cried out in pain, slapping his hand to his injured shoulder. Breathing heavily, Roxas's heart started beating twice as fast. Axel was just as frightened, realizing how deadly the sniper's shot was. Both of them refrained from speaking, fear taking their breath away. Even though they were both part of a gang, they had never been cornered defenseless like this before.

"Just like Axel said, you can't just leave the Organization," the voice said, suddenly appearing in the alley Roxas and Axel had walked out of. Axel and Roxas stared in disbelief at the other cloaked figure.

"Larxene?" Roxas said, his earlier fear forgotten. "What the hell are you doing?" Larxene just smiled sweetly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You don't get it, do you?" she said with a chuckle. "This was all a set-up. This is a fake mission to see if you were really going to leave the Organization. If you admitted to planning to leave, I was sent in to eliminate you." Larxene grinned at Roxas's horrified expression. "By the way Axel," Larxene continued, turning towards the readhead. "Nice acting. You really had him going."

Axel blinked, looking at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? I had no part of this," he said, looking at Roxas who was staring at him. "Honestly, I didn't!"

Larxene scoffed, waving her gun around. "You can stop now. He's just gonna be killed anyways."

Axel shook his head, glaring at the older blonde. "Shut up Larxene. You know I had no part of this," he said, his voice laced with venom. He turned to Roxas, wincing at the fury in his eyes. "Roxas you have to believe me-"

BANG.

The third and final gunshot was fired, and Roxas gasped, clutching his bleeding chest. Axel yelled his name, but the blonde fell back, deaf to his screams. Axel whipped around towards Larxene, but she was gone. Feeling disgusted, Axel knelt by his friend.

"Roxas," he whispered, shocked to feel tears stream down his face. "Roxas, you have to listen to me. I wasn't part of any of this, I would never hurt you."

The dying blonde looked up at him with dull blue eyes. He cleared his throat, desperately trying to say his last words. Axel leaned closer, his eyesight blurred by tears. Roxas coughed, and then whispered his last word.

"Traitor."

**Short and sweet.**

**Well, it was short. Not very sweet.**

**Again, please review and let me know what you think. If you want to flame me, go ahead. But please, if you're going to say you hate it, give a reason. Don't just say, 'I hate it.'**

**All reviews are appreciated :D**

**-BlendInTheDarkness  
**


End file.
